A Neverending Story?
by Emerald Nite
Summary: so its all over, everything said and down... or is it? Magneto inlists the help of a female mutant who posses the same mutations as Jean. Oh and could Logan and Ororo be falling for each other?


**Chapter 1**

**Authors Note: this story does contain a couple of made up characters… obviously also for disclaimer please check my profile ….**

"Hey…hey" she felt someone shaking her. "Hey… wake up would ya?" Marie awoke, to the scruffy looking face of a man, whom she recognized as the bus driver. "Come on, last stop," he said, rather horridly. She didn't comprehend him at first "what?" she was groggy, though looking out the window she saw that it was raining. Flashes of lighting outside illuminating the other wise dark, inside of the bus "Look, I said last stop!" The man said a glint of annoyance in his voice "I gotta family to get home to ya know?" she got up and grabbed her bags. "Thanks for the-" her words were cut off as the doors slammed shut and the bus drove away. She had only been outside for about 10 minutes walking the normally busy streets; when she began shaking rather violently the cold seeping it way through her drenched clothes. A flash of lightning went through the sky, _"only a couple more feet"_ she thought as she came to her destination. On the stone entrance was a plaque that read _'Xavier's school for the gifted'_

The sound of the doorbell echoed through the mansion "I'll get it!" Terra shouted running for the door. It was rather odd for people to be out and about at this hour of the night. In fact up until recently she would have been asleep herself. However the older kids decided that groups of six would keep watch, in different shifts, while the rest of the school slept. There were still members of the brotherhood alive and well, seeking at any moment to strike the school. She got to the door and opened it just as a flash of lightening struck again. It was a girl. At first she didn't recognize her. "Can I help you?" she inquired,

"I need to speak with Storm"

"Umm… Sure come on in"

Terra led the girl inside to the living room. "Wait here I'll go get her." She walked two feet and then realized who it was "your Rouge … aren't you?" she said turning around to face her. Rouge just looked at her "do I know you?"

"Probably not… my name is Terra I saw you at the funeral, and Bobby told me about you leaving for…. Why would you come back here if your no longer a mutant?" Rouge said nothing. "Umm… right, I'll just… I'll go get her." Terra said before running down one of the corridors. Rough looked around, nothing had changed. Then again she had only been gone for merely a week, she wouldn't have come back at all had it not been for…

"Marie?" she turned to find Storm standing there with Terra. "Welcome back" She said, "I'm not here for a welcome party". Rouge said coldly. "Something has happened to me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked at the old man in amusement, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "So let me get this straight…. You want to make me apart of your little plot to take over all of humanity?" Her bright green eyes saying just how amazed she was at the fact that this old gizer hadn't ran from her after she had used her powers to try to pick pocket him. What could she say, it's a hard life on the streets and a girls gotta eat, and coming from a rich family who had so much power in the community didn't help either. Silvia Harris was fairly tall, and pretty slim by anyone else's standards she was your normal spunky, rebellious teenager, however thanks to her beloved mommy and daddy the whole damned town knew she was one of them. "Yes that is exactly what I want from you, Silvia" Magneto said with an evil smile, Silvia took the last puff of the now short cigarette, then stamped it into the wet pavement with her boot. "…Cool…" she said simply smiling and running her fingers through her electric blue hair. She had many enemies that she would love to see destroyed at her own hands. "But lets get something straight shall we?" Magneto looked at her intently "The name is Twizted" A snort of a laugh came from on of the mutants behind Magneto, which was quickly ignored by both parties. "So wha do we do first?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Hmmm I see…" Hank mumbled to himself, looking at the slide of Rouge's blood through the electron microscope. "Hmmmm…." He said again increasing the magnification, "If you say _'hmmm'_ on more time I swear I'm going to strangle you," Strom said impatiently, she normally wasn't so hostile but thirteen hours of no sleep can do quit a round on someone's nerves. "Oh, I do apologize…" he said before turning to Rouge "Well, I'm sorry to say this my dear… but it seems that your cure is in fact not one at all. All it really did was stop the X gene's effects for a short period of time." With every word he spoke, Rouge's expression changed into a deeper look of despair. Just when she had finally made piece with her parents about all of this mutant business, here she was sucked back in yet again. "But I don't understand," Strom blurted, "I mean the cure was taken directly from the boy… wasn't it?"

"No" the blue mutant said rather simply "it was a copy of the genetic coding that made up the boy's abilities…. However they did mention that the cure was rather unstable and it wasn't what you would call an exact, flawless copy." Storm began to rub her temples "so what exactly to we do now?" she said. "Well… for one we should probably get Rouge off to her old room…." He took a breath, he wasn't really sure how to word his next phrase "this also means that my worst fear has been realized…" he trailed off for a moment "Magneto escaped our maximum security prison this morning" Storm looked up at him now her eyes showing a mix of rage, damnation and confusion. "Magneto escaped and you didn't tell me earlier!"

"Umm I think I'll be going to my room now" Rouge said leaving the Infirmary as quickly as possible. Hank looked at Storm rather sheepishly, he and Ororo had known each other since they were small children and he knew from experience, when she got mad things got ugly. "Well umm… well"

"Don't you get paid by the government to keep track of mutant affairs!"

"Well… yes but, up until now I assumed he was of no threat to anyone anymore, after all without his X gene functioning properly he is basically like any other eighty-four year old man."

"I soooo can't do this right now!" Storm said, finally stomping out of the room and retreating into her office, to burry herself in school papers _'maybe if I don't think about it this will all go away'_ she thought. Though deep down she knew that it never would.

**Author's Note: ok so not exactly the best first chapter in the world but hey all stories have to start somewhere… anyways being as how this is my first posted Fanfic comments are greatly appreciated **


End file.
